wushenji_the_magus_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Yu Clan
The Yu Clan is one of the clans belonging to the non-humankind monsters, which possesses all kinds of magical powers. Those non-humankind monsters were strictly hierarchical. From up to down: # Yu Clan (three-eyed): magical powers # Jia Clan (four-eyed): physical powers # Xiu Clan (five-eyed): intelligence (spirit and/or soul powers?*) *see Xiu Clan for more The Yu Clan is considered the most noble clan of the three, and possess extremely high status in their race. Therefore, with the name of their clan, they started a Dynasty - the Yu Dynasty - which has been reigning in the Midlands with great influence since ancient time, even before the "humans gathered". Characteristics 3 eyes Possess magical powers Yu Dynasty The Yu Clan is divided into 12 different branches according to the bloodlines, which are classified as the three ‘suns’ and nine ‘moons', and 30 Noble Families. Each of the 12 branches has an Emperor in power, which rules the great Yu Dynasty together.C.251 The Yu Clan members would typically possess higher positions in their society and lead their people to enslave humankind and other races. They believe that their nobility earns them the right to possess everything they want, including other individuals. Yu Clan members would typically lead groups of consisting of Jia Clan members, slave warriors and slaves of different races, and they would also possess war machines and puppets made by Xiu Clan members. If a Yu Clan member gets enough establishments, they can create their own sub-clan, such as the Blood Moon’s Blood Tooth; which had a designated role to gather slaves in the Southern Wasteland. Therefore young Yu Clan warriors from wealthy and influential families would be sent to war in order gather merits and wealth. ”The glory of the Yu Clan, the pride of the Yu Clan, and the, strange, unreasonable rules of the Yu Clan!” C.278 There was some hidden rules in the Yu Dynasty; # Should a Yu Clan member die; the other Yu Clan members would not hesitate to divide his possessions (including his wife or wives). # The strict army rules; prevented slaves and slave warriors from fleeing. C.283 # Yu Clan members consider themselves noble and valuable; and would rather turn themselves in over death ; but to admit that he had failed was impossible. C.290 The 12 Branch Bloodlines and Abilities * Flow Moon - contains experts of Information and research * Evening Moon - contains * Full Moon - contains an almost unlimited control over natural powers * Blood Moon - contains the power of blood and dark curses (ex. the evil blood curse) * Mirage Moon - contains * High Moon - contains top-grade masters of battle skills. * Nether Moon - contains specialists in corpse and undead magics * Dark Sun - contains the powers of destruction and darkness * Red Sun - contains 30 Noble Families *Dishi Family **Dishi Yanluo (Blood Moon Emperor) **Dishi Tei *Di Family **Di Melang (Blood Moon General) **Di Sha (Blood Moon General) **Di Luo (Blood Moon) **Di Suo (Blood Moon General) **Di Mo (Blood Moon General) **Di Sa (Blood Moon General) *Qian Family *Ju Family **Ju Xiu *Jia Clan *Yemo Family *Qian Family *Fan Family *Polo Family References Category:Stub Category:Yu Clan Category:Blood Moon Category:Clan Category:Mirage Moon Category:High Moon Category:Yu Dynasty Category:Dishi Family Category:Di Family Category:Qian Family Category:Ju Family Category:Jia Clan Category:Xiu Clan Category:Xu Clan Category:Wu Family Category:Enemies